The Music Meister and His Siren
by Mrs.RedHood
Summary: Abigail Vincent is a hero by the name of Siren. She can control people when she sings. What happens when she meet the Maestro of Villainy himself? Music MeisterXOC. This is my first story, so please don't yell at me. Disclaimer: I only own Abigail (Siren).
1. Chapter 1

*Abigail's POV*

It has been a year since I became Siren. I've worked with the Justice League a little, but I haven't joined them. I was standing on top of a building, looking over Gotham City when I got a call over my ear piece.

"Siren, are you there?" I heard Green Arrow's voice in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm here. What do you need Arrow?" I asked, getting ready to run.

"Clock King, Gorilla Grodd, and Black Manta are trying to get a hold of that new com satellite. I'm heading there now with Aquaman and Black Canary. Can you meet us there?" he asked.

I smirked a little.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Speaking of Canary: have you asked her out yet?" I said playfully. Arrow groaned.

"No. Every time I try to, something ends up happening," he sighed.

I chuckled. Poor Arrow, he could never catch a break.

"I'll see you soon, Arrow," I said as I ran towards the satellite launch site.

When I arrived, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Black Canary were already there.

"Siren, it's good to see you," Aquaman bellowed while hugging me tightly.

"Good to see you too, Aquaman," I said, running out of air. "Can't….breathe…" I said.

Aquaman then let me go. We went to where we saw Clock King, Gorilla Grodd, and Black Manta were about to enter the control building.

"Looks like someone's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar," Aquaman said, as we all stood together confidently.

"A good spanking is in order for you boys," Black Canary said, smirking slightly.

"Nothing will keep us from controlling that satellite, especially you," Gorilla Grodd said, holding up his gun.

Clock King lifted his sword.

"Then it sounds to me like it's time to rumble," Green Arrow said.

He got his bow and an arrow read. Aquaman, Canary, and I got into fighting stances.

"Indeed, but it is you who will take the _tumble_," Black Manta sang the last word as he activated the guns in his hands.

"I'm sorry, but did you just sing that?" I asked, looking at Manta with pure confusion.

"Of course I did _not_. Wait. Yes I _did_. _I'm sounding shrill against my will and cannot stop this singing_," Black Manta sang.

Everyone looked like they were in a daze which was odd because that only happens when I sing.

"_And in my ears, I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing,"_ Aquaman sang.

"_This silly game is very lame, and someone's going to pay_," Gorilla Grodd sang, walking forward.

"_An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway?"_ Canary sang. Everyone got closer to each other. I stood there, looking around for what was causing everyone to sing, but I couldn't see anything or anyone.

"_Who is doing this to us? And on this, we must concur,_" Clock King sang.

"_The dastardly, despicable, disturbingly, inexplicable,_" everyone sang in unison. Then, Grodd sang alone.

"_And imminently kickable!_"

"_That dirty rotten rat is..._" everyone paused for a moment, and a new voice joined in.

"_The Music Meister!_" I looked at the control building and saw a man standing there in front of the entrance, smiling. He wore what looked like a purple zoot suit with green eighth notes as buttons. He had glasses that also had an eighth note. He had orange hair and a gap between his teeth. I stared at him for a moment. He was the reason everyone was hypnotized? That would mean that he also had a hypnotic voice, but why wasn't I affected by it.

Everyone got ready to fight him, but he began to sing again.

"_Put down your arms, my friends, your arrow, guns, and swords._" Green Arrow dropped his bow, Gorilla Grodd and Black Manta dropped their guns, and Clock King dropped his sword.

"_Your resistance to my charm now ends when I belt these power cords!_" The Music Meister twirled Black Canary, and, for some reason, I felt a stab of jealousy run through me. He then pulled Clock King closer toward Canary and made them dance with each other.

"_Good guys or bad guys, it doesn't really matter. You are all just slaves to my hypnotic patter,_" he sang and everyone danced around him. Canary with Clock King, Arrow with Manta, and Aquaman with Grodd.

"_As I regale you with my story, you'll know you'll have no choice, but to do my evil bidding, when you hear this booming voice!_" All I could was stand there and stare in amazement. He had a wonderful voice. It made my ears tingle and my heart throb. I wanted to listen to him sing forever.

Everyone, including Music Meister, went into the control building. The Music Meister was then help up by everyone, and he walked on them as they lead him to the launch control panel. I knew I had to stop him from launching the satellite, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to listen to him sing.

"_Ohhhhhh, I'm the Music Meister,_" he sang.

"_He's the Music Meister!_" everyone echoed.

"_And everyone just fawns._"

"_He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns._"

The Music Meister pressed several of the buttons to get the rocket ready to launch the satellite.

"_And so for me its destiny to be the maestro of villainy!_"

He led everyone back out of the building.

"_Yes, I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_ You see, I too have plans for this satellite and now that I've established whose in charge; get to work!" Music Meister said and everyone started loading a glowing sphere onto the rocket that would launch the satellite. Then he looked at me.

-  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Siren (Abigail).


	2. Chapter 2

*Patrick's (MM) POV*

As I watched my little pawns load up my special amplifier, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around, and I froze. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. She wore a royal purple Under Armour shirt, a pair of coral green shorts that stopped about a forth of the way down her thighs, a pair of black combat boots with royal purple laces, and a coral green domino mask. She had short black hair that brushed her jawline. She was looking at me in amazement. I could tell she wasn't under the hypnotic spell of my voice.

"Why haven't you turned into a mindless zombie yet?" I asked her. She looked like she was trying to think of an answer.

"I-I'm really not sure." Her voice was simply melodic. I was certain that she had a beautiful singing voice. "It might be because I have the same powers as you." My eyes widened slightly.

"Why haven't you tried to stop me?" I looked at her with confusion. If she was a hero, she would have attempted some kind of combat.

"I don't really want to. I don't know why, but I don't want to stop you. I like hearing you sing. Your voice is beautiful," she said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"_Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in Choir, but something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher._" Her eyes widened for a moment before softening, and I continued my singing.

"_The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance, and it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!_" I turned back to my mindless pawns.

"_I'm the Music Meister._" I sang.

"_He's the Music Meister._" My puppets echoed.

"_And everyone just fawns._" I continued .

"_He's the Music Meister, and we are all his pawns._" they sang as they continued to load my amp.

"_I'm the Music Meister, crime became my path._" I sang while I smirked evilly

"_He's the Music Meister, and we must beware his wrath!_" I turned, slightly surprised, and saw her standing there, smiling slightly and blushing.

"Your voice...beautiful!" I said as I started to walk towards her. I started to sing with her, going higher each time.

"_AhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh,_" I sang, smirking slightly.

"_AhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh,_" she repeated mimicking my smirk. Oh, so she was going to play it that way, huh?

"_AhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh,_" I continued going higher and getting closer to her.

"_AhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh._" She went higher as well. 'So it seems my little beauty is a soprano,' I thought.

"_AhhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh,_" we finally sang together, perfectly in tune. As I finally reached her, I help her hands in mine, and I discreetly place a piece of paper in her hand. I looked into her eyes and leaned in. I really wanted to kiss her. She was perfect. I leaned in further, but before I could capture her lips, a batarang flew towards me and hit me in the side of the head. It knocked me away from my soprano. Batman flew down and stood in front of me.

"This concerto of crime is over!" he said.

"Batman. I'm sorry, but my work's not quite done yet!" I said as I stood up and backed up to give my puppets room.

"_You better toe the line, you see. Because you wills belong to me, and now my friends you have the chance, to show Batman how well you dance!_ Muahahahaha!" They all started to fight, but of course Batman won. I didn't let that bother me. My amp was in place and the rocket was about to launch.

"_And now that Batman's been delayed, your usefulness has pass. A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast!_" My puppets formed a kick line and started to head towards the flames from the rocket. I quickly grabbed my beautiful soprano and pulled her into a quick kiss. It was a small kiss, but it was magical non-the-less. I could have sworn I felt electricity course through my body.

"_Ahhhhhaahhhhhahhhhhh!_" I sang before I started running to my eighth note shaped bike.

"_I'm the Music Meister!_" I sang.

"_He's the Music Meister!_" I heard my puppets sing as they continued dancing to their deaths.

"_I cannot help but boast!_" I jumped on my bike.

"_He's the Music Meister! Under his spell we're toast._" I smirked at how right they were.

"_I'm the Music Meister, I won day now I must fly. I'm the Music Meister, and I'm here to settle the score!_" I sang while driving away. I headed straight for my hideout with only thoughts of my beautiful soprano in my head.

-  
Disclaimer: I only own Siren.


	3. Chapter 3

*Abigail's POV*

I watched as he drove away. My heart still pounding from the kiss. I zoned out for a minute, thinking about the Music Meister. His voice made me melt. Even when he spoke, I felt my knees weaken, but what really got me was that kiss. The moment his lips touched mine I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. I gently touched my bottom lip. Suddenly, there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello~? Siren~? Anybody in there?" I shook my head and looked at Green Arrow. He stood in front of me, worriedly looking at me.

"Sorry. I zoned out. What did you say?" I turned around, and Batman handed me a pair of bat-shaped ear plugs.

"Keep those in your ears so you don't get caught under the Music Meister evil spell again," Batman said. I took the ear plugs and put them in my pocket.

"I'm going after the Music Meister. You four make sure these three are kept under wraps until the authorities arrive," Batman said as he climbed onto a ladder that led to his Bat-copter. Green Arrow cleared his throat.

"I could use a gal pal," he said looking at Black Canary.

"I'm not giving up that easily, Bat-boy," she said. Arrow sighed and started to sulk a little. I went to put my hand on his shoulder when I realized that I was holding a piece of paper. I looked around to find that no one was paying attention to me, so I opened up the piece of paper. 'I'll be at the opera house, my sweet soprano' is what was written on it. I realized that it was from the Music Meister. I really wanted to see him again, so I looked to see if anyone was paying attention, which they weren't, and slipped away to go to the opera house.

As I walked into the opera house, I heard someone playing an organ. I followed the music to the stage area. There was someone sitting in front of the large pipe organ, playing it. When they stopped, they stood and took off the cloak they were wearing. I smiled when I say that it was the Music Meister. He was dressed in a light green suit and a fur cape. His hair was in a pompadour style. He started bowing, and I looked out to see cardboard cut-outs of people.

"Thank you, thank you. Ohohoho! You're too kind," he said as he continued to bow. I couldn't stop myself from clapping. He turned around quickly, but stopped when she saw me.

"Y-you came." He let out a sigh and smiled. He walked over to me and held out a hand for me to take. I gladly excepted his hand, and he led me to the middle of the stage.

"I'm so happy you came here. I was honestly expecting you to stand me up," he said. The last part made his smile fade.

"I would never do that," I said as I started to learn towards him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I finally realized how muscular he was. I bit my lip and looked at his broad chest. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. I closed my eyes and felt his lips graze mine before he captured them fully. I leaned into the kiss. As I did, he ran a hand through my hair, gripping it tightly to deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for access. It didn't take me long to give in to his wishes. We eventually both needed air and parted, both gasping slightly.

"Wow..." we said simultaneously. We both chuckled slightly.

"Now I feel bad," he said, smirking. I looked at him. I felt a little hurt for a moment.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours, my sweet soprano." I blushed and he just chuckled.

"Siren. They call me Siren," I said as I looked away from him. He lifted my chin up, so I was looking at him again.

"It suits you," he says and leans in for another kiss. I quickly leaned in an kissed back. This time, instead of asking for permission, he forced his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, and I felt him smirk against my lips. When he pulled away, we were both gasping.

"I think I might be in love with you, Siren." I blushed a bright crimson at his words.

"I think I love you , too, Music Meister." He smiled and kissed me again, putting as much passion as possible into it. I kissed back with just as much passion.

-  
Disclaimer: I only own Siren (Abigail).


	4. Chapter 4

*Patrick's POV*

We stood there kissing, and everything was perfect. I loved her, and she loved me. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing except...

"Your show is about to have a long intermission, Music Meister. Twenty years to life." We jumped at the voice and stepped away from each other. We looked up to see Batman standing in front of the spot light.

"Batman," I said, gritting my teeth. "Always Batman," I turned and ran to the organ. "Always driving villains bats!" I hit a cord on the organ and smoke erupted from the pipes. The whole opera house filled with the smoke. I jumped on my eighth note bike and tried to grab Siren, but Batman threw her over his shoulder, so I drove off as Batman chased after me.

"_He always has a sidekick, some Boy Wonder at his call_," I sang. "_His utility belt holds everything, can't find that as the mall." _I quickly drove around people as Batman followed behind me from his grappling hook. He still had Siren over his shoulder.

"_The battmobile is super fast, there is no car that is surpassed,_" I continued singing as people began to fall under my spell. They started to grab at batman. Luckily, one grabbed Siren and took her up to the roof-tops. She started to run alongside me.

"_It's a good thing we've got Arkham 'cause he really drives us bats!_" she sang. I knew Siren wasn't under my spell, but it made me smile non-the-less.

"_Drives us bats! Drives us Bats! He really drives us bats! Bats! BATS! He drives us bats!_" everyone, including myself and Siren, sang. Batman grabbed the back of my costume, and I took it off to reveal a marching band costume.

"_Whether dancing to Batusie,_" I sang. Batman grabbed the back of my bike, so I broke it down to two separate eighth notes ( ). I rode on one as Batman started riding on the other. "_or using an array of tools,_" I continued as he followed me onto the power-lines. "_He's always got the answers._" I jumped to each power-line to go along with the notes. "_He makes us look like fools._" Batman jumped at me, and I jumped of the power-lines. My one eighth note started to fly. I took off my marching band costume to reveal a disco outfit. "_He's got no super powers, he's just a flying rat. It's a good thing we've got Arkham 'cause he really drives us bats!_"

"_Drives us bats!_" the inmates of Arkhm sang as I flew by the asylum.

"_World's greatest detective,_" I sang, now in a 80's rock-star (looks like Kiss) costume.

"_Drives us bat!_" the inmates sang again.

"_Foiling every evil scheme!_" Gorilla Grodd sang from within his cell.

"_He really drives us bats! Bats! BATS! He drives us bats!_" Everyone sang as I blasted open the doors to Arkham, now dressed like a country music star.

"_Even without shark repellent,_" Black Manta sang.

"_He's tougher than he seems,_" Clock King sang while lifting weights.

"_Other heroes often ask,_" Aquaman sang while he and Green Arrow tried to fight off all of the inmates.

"_Why is he always the top cat?_" Green Arrow sang.

"_He drives us bats! Drives us bats! Drives us bats!_" I was now dressed as an opera singer as everyone, including Siren and myself, sang.

I jumped onto the roof, now dressed like Elvis, that Siren was on. She smiled up at me.

"I was worried that you were going to get hurt. Especially when your bike started to fly," she said, hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm fine. I promise." She looked up at me and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her with the same amount of passion as in the opera house. When I pulled away, she looked flushed, and I chuckled. She sighed and gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding her face up with both hands.

"I don't want you to get hurt. What if Batman had caught you?" Siren looked like she was about to cry.

"_No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you._" I sang. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Phantom of the Opera?" she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"_Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you to guard you and to guide you,_" I continued, smiling down at her.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time._" I held her closer to me and pressed my forehead against hers. "_Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you._"

"_Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no on can find you. Your fears are far behind you._" I sang to her.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me to hold me and to hide me._" Siren looked into my eyes as she sang.

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Siren, that's all I ask of you,_" I sang.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you,_" Siren sang.

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning,_" we sang together.

"_Say you love me,_" Siren sang, and I smiled down at her.

"_You know I do_," I responded.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you,_" we sang and kiss. After we pulled away, I twirled Siren around and dance with her on the roof-top. We slowed to a stop.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you,_" we ended on the same note. I leaned down to kiss her, but instead I heard a voice from behind Siren.

"_You're voices may be in tune, but you sir, don't make her swoon!_" Black Canary sang and grabbed Siren, pulling her away from me. I gripped my conductor's baton tightly.

"_She is my perfect match, but your life I'll now dispatch!_" I blasted Canary with the musical laser (I don't know what it is exactly) from the conductor's baton. She fell right as Batman did, and I stood before their unconscious bodies.

-  
I only own Siren.


	5. Chapter 5

*Abigail's POV*

Music Meister ordered a couple of the hypnotized citizens to take Batman and Black Canary to TB&TB. He then walked over to me.

"I need you to stay here. I don't want you getting hurt," he said and gave me sweet kiss.

"Be careful," I said, looking up at him sadly. He held my face in his hands.

"I'll be fine. Just promise me that you'll stay right here," Music Meister looked at me pleadingly. I nodded my head and kissed him quickly before he turned to leave, heading towards TB&TB.

*One Hour Later*

The hypnotized citizens of Gotham had built a stage, and Aquaman and Green Arrow (both also hypnotized) were standing on it. Music Meister stepped up onto the stage. His conductor's baton was now a microphone, and he was dressed in a metal suit.

"Now, the moment the world's been waiting for. Without further ado, the show stopper!" Music Meister said. He could also be seen on the six monitors that were on the building behind him.

"The show's closing early, Music Meister, due to criminal intent and bad reviews." I looked over to the building across from me and saw Batman and Black Canary. My eyes grew wide, and I backed up to hide in the shadows. Batman shot his grappling hook at Music Meisters feet.

"Well, I guess that's my cue," Music Meister said, pressing the middle of his suit. Batman and Canary slide down the rope as speakers rose onto Music Meister's shoulders. He began to sing.

"_The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear._" The crowd started to fight Batman and Canary.

"_Let's not fight, let's get along for your hypnotic proprietor. The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey, so do your job, steal all you can, while you're under my sway,_" Music Meister sang as Batman and Canary tried to fight off the crowd. "_It's too late, now's the date when the world became unfurled. A satellite projects my might, around my finger you'll be twirled._"

"_The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear. Let's not fight. Let's get along for our hypnotic proprietor,_" the crowd now sang. "_The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey, so do your job, steal all you can, while you're under his sway._"

Aquaman grabbed Canary, and Arrow looked like he was going to punch her, but instead punch Aquaman. The crowd swarmed Canary and Batman, Batman used his grappling hook and pulled Canary with him up to the rafters.

"_You still persist, but don't resist. Sing along to my song. Dance a dance, prance my prance because to me you now belong,_" Music Meister sang.

"_The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear. Let's not fight. Let's get along for our hypnotic proprietor,_" the crowd sang again. "_The Music Meister is the man that the world shall obey, so do your job, steal all you can, while you're under his sway._"

"_Just you and him, it's looking grim,_" Music Meister sang as a hypnotized man grabbed Canary. Another man came up and pulled out Canary's ear plugs. She was now under Music Meister's trance.

"_Now you're mine. Will Bats resign? Use your voice, he'll have no choice. Now it's time for Bats to die,_" Music Meister sang. Canary started moving towards Batman.

"_The Music Meister sings the song that the world wants to hear. Let's not fight. Let's get along for our hypnotic proprietor,_" she sang as she fought Batman.

"Using Black Canary as an instrument of evil, you corrupt conductor, but if you expect me to play along with your twisted tune, she'll have to sing as high as me," Batman said as hypnotized citizens held him back.

"_Aahhhhhhh,_" Batman sang as the men let him go.

"_Aahhhhhhh,_" Canary echoed.

"_Aahhhhhhh,_" Batman sang, getting higher.

"_Aahhhhhhh,_" Canary echoed again. They continued like that for a few more times, until Batman used his grappling hook to grab Music Meister's microphone. He held it up to Canary as she hit the highest note. Her canary cry rang out through the speakers.

"No!" Music Meister yelled as everyone covered their ears. Batman then punched Music Meister. I gasped, but stayed hidden.

"Put a sock in it," Batman said. I jumped down as Black Canary walked up to Batman.

*Patrick's POV*

I saw Siren jump down from the roof-tops. She walked up to Aquaman and Green Arrow, who were standing near me.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, and the two heroes turned to face her.

"Ah, Siren, it's good to see that you're ok," Aquaman bellowed as he pick her up and hugged her tightly.

"Aquaman...need...air," she said between gasps of air. He gently dropped her to the ground.

"Sorry," Aquaman said. Siren waved him off.

"Where have you been, Siren? We haven't seen you since the satellite was launch," Green Arrow said, hugging her. I glared at the archer for touching my Siren. She laughed lightly.

"I'm fine. I've just been...elsewhere," she said, smiling at Arrow. I felt jealous that she was smiling at him like that. Siren looked over to where Batman and Black Canary were. She turned Green Arrow around.

"Go tell her how you feel," she said as she push him towards Canary. Siren then looked at me, a sad look in her eyes. She looked up at Aquaman.

"So what's the plan for Music Meister?' she ask. Aquaman looked down at me.

"I'm going to take him to Arkham," he said, and I gulped. Aquaman then picked me up and dragged me towards Arkham Asylum. I looked back at Siren, and I saw her mouth 'I love you'. I smiled and mouthed 'I love you, too'.

When Aquaman finally got me to Arkham, I was processed and taken to an empty cell. The guards put a collar around my neck that would give a lethal shock if I used my powers.

"You'll see your new psychiatrist in the in the morning," the guard said and left. I lied down on the hard bed in my cell and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*The Next Morning*

I awoke to the sound of someone banging on my cell door.

"Get up! It's time for breakfast," a guard said, as he put a tray trough the slot in the door. "After breakfast, you'll go see your psychiatrist," he said and left. I looked at the "food" and grimaced. There was absolutely no way that I was eating it.

About twenty minutes later, a guard came and took me to an office. He forced me down into the chair that was sitting in front of the large mahogany desk. The walls were a pale green color, there was a black leather chair on the other side of the desk, and a gray filing cabinet in the corner.

The guard left and soon after, the door behind me was opened again. I turned slightly to see a woman in a lab coat walk in. I turned back to face the desk again.

"I'm Dr. Abigail Vincent. I will be your psychiatrist for the remainder of your stay here at Arkham," she said, standing in front of me, holder out her hand. I shook her hand, and she went and sat behind her desk, smiling. She looked down at the file on her desk, no doubt that it was my file.

"So, Patrick Harris, your file says that you were admitted last night after you tried to take over the world using your hypnotic voice," she said, giving me a mischievous look. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, but I was stopped by Batman," I said, clenching my fists.

"That's what I heard," she said, nodding her head. She leaned forward, propping her head on her hands. "So tell me, Mr. Harris, did you meet any sirens while you were attempting world domination?" My eyes widened at her words. I looked into her eyes. They were the same emerald green eyes as Siren.

"S-Siren?" I said, and she smirked at me.

I only own Siren (Abigail Vincent). I left it on a cliff-hanger because I'm going to write a part two.


End file.
